We are performing case-control studies within a population-based registry of children with cerebral palsy (CP) born between 1983-1985 in northern California, and a new cohort of very low birthweight children born 1988-1994. Work done in FY99 included:(a) with collaboration from Dr.JM Dambrosia (BFSB) and Dr.TM Phillips of George Washington University, a paper on interferon concentrations in archived neonatal blood of children with CP and controls [published].(b) a study of criteria for selection of neonates to receive neuroprotective therapies as applied to a population [published];(c) a paper on intrauterine exposure to magnesium sulfate used in an attempt to prevent premature birth, and risk of CP in premature infants [submitted];(d) an editorial [published] and two invited reviews [one in press, one in progress]. Studies underway include analyses of clinical, placental histologic, and bacteriologic data as risk factors for CP in premature infants in the new birth cohort, and investigation of cytokines, neuropeptides, and other factors in archived neonatal blood of children with autism, serious mental retardation, or CP. - cerebral palsy, ultramicroimmunoassay, interferons, neonatal, encephalopathy, infection, inflammation, coagulation - Human Subjects & Human Subjects: Interview, Questionaires, or Surveys Only